Magnetism
by Angel of 513
Summary: AU, and crossover with Kingdom Hearts 2. Loyalty, trust, love, and friendship. These are things Riku and Kadaj never really experianced in thier lives until what can only be described as magnetism brings them together.
1. Back to Heaven and Hell

Hey people I'm back and with a new fic! Hmm, this is the first time I wrote a game fanfic...cool. Anyway this fic is co-written with my best friend/lil sister Tyah aka Tybabebo. This fic is a crossover with Kingdom Hearts 2 and a little with Final Fantasy 8 and it is AU, please give it a chance people.

Anyway allow us to introduce:

**Life and All the Things That Come With It **

**Chapter one: Back to Heaven and Hell **

**8888888888888888888888888888888888**

The sun peeked in through the curtains signaling a new day.Well all it meant to a certain tuff of silver hair buried deep in a bunch of blankets was the beginning of the prison known as school. Kadaj pulled the blankets over his head even further, God no, don't let the day start not school just three more minutes. Unfortunatley for the young seventeen year old his older brother Yazoo decided that this would be the moment he would jump him in bed. One hundred and thirty six pounds landed all at once on top of poor Kadaj.

All the breath that was in that small body went bye bye. "Yazoo! What the hell? Do you not relize how heavy you are!"

"Hey, don't make me out to sound fat! Besides, nii-san told me to come get you if you don't wake up you'll be late for the first day of you _senior_ year."

At those words the younger brother shot out of bed it was finally his senior year! That meant he only hadnine months left till he graduated, hallelujah! Yazoo laughed at his brother's antics Kadaj was sometimes so predictable. Kadaj ran through his closet, to the bathroom in a flash that there was an aftershock breeze and all the other saw was a blur of silver.

"Wow, who knew he'd be _that_ excited..." Yazoo mumbled holding his hair.

In a record time of fifteen minutes Kadaj was downstairs getting breakfast. "Nii-san,do you mind if I drive your car to school?" asked Kadaj putting on his innocent/sweet act "Kadaj you have a motorcycle." Cloud said bluntly. "Ummm, I'm completely out of gas so do you mind if I take your car, please?", Kadaj tried the puppy dog eyes.

"You just want to drive nii-san's car to impress your little classmates." Loz said reaching for another pancake. Kadaj grabbed the pancake first sticking his tounge out when Loz glared at him "So what if I do, nii-san please just this once."

"What am I suppose to drive to work Kadaj?" Cloud asked putting his magazine down. "Loz or Yazoo can take you" Kadaj implored Cloud looked at said brothers both shook their heads "Can't," they said in unison. Kadaj sighed, Cloud looked at his baby brother "I guess you could drive the car Kadaj, I could call Tifa and ask her to take me."

Kadaj's head shot up at that '_the hell I let that happen!_'

"Oh, you know what, never mind nii-san I'm just being selfish I'm sure I got enough gas to at least get me to a gas station."

The youngest silver haired brother got up from the table to get his stuff so he could head out back to the semi-heaven that was school, it was his senior year for christ sake.

**000000000000000000000000000000000 **

The radio blared with music from a random station signaling it was time to rise. A gruffled set of curses was hueard from under sheets and a hand came from under and slammed on the snooze button. Riku be damned before he woke up anytime soon, unfortunately for him God wasn't on his side today.

_I'm feelin yooouu, I'm feelin yoooouu, I'm feelin youuu _

The chorus to Carlos Satana's song played as his cell phone sprung to life. "Oh now what!", he cried flipping his phone open. "WHAT!", he yelled into the phone.

_"Good morining to you too.", _It was his best friend Sora,what the hell was he calling this early in the damn morning for?

"What do you want Sora it's seven thirty in the freakin morning."

_"In case you forgot genius it's the first day of school." _Riku groaned as his brain started up its gears allowing him to fully think.

"Ah, fuck! I don't wanna go...", he groaned again sounding akin to a eight year old.

_"Hey if Kairi's dragging me out of bed, there's no way in hell you're getting off the hook!"_ Sora yelled into the phone making it clear he wasn't all sunshine and butterflies either.

_"Look, get your ass out of bed, me and Kairi will be there in twenty." _With that Sora hung up.

Riku rolled out of bed hitting the floor andmade his way to his bathroom in nothing but his boxers one of the perks to living alone you could walk around in your underwear. After brushing his long glossy silver locks and brushing his teeth and all the other things you do in the morining he fought his way through his war zone of a closet for something to wear. After finally finding something he went to kitchen and got some toast cause it was around that time that Sora and Kairi walked through the door(Riku gave them a key).

"Riiikuuu", called Kairi from the door it was a habit she had everytime she went to her friends house. "Yes, Kaaaiiiriii", he answered mimicking her. Kairi punched him in the arm when he came from the kitchen he laughed being use to it. "You two ready to go?", she asked the two boys gave her a look that said 'As ready as we'll ever be to go back to hell'.

"Oh, come on guys cheer up especially you Riku it's your junior year." Riku looked at the girl like she grew another head. "Kairi it's school, and besides it's not my senior year, I mean come on we got to deal with Kadaj and his assholes of a gang now thatthey're in power. Lord have mercy on us.", came the silver haired boys exagerated comment.

"Don't you think you're over reacting?", the redhead asked them.

"Kai, Kadaj and his buddies make it their job to give others a hardtime." said Sora.

"I don't know, I mean Kadaj hasn't done anything to me or Selphie.", she said cocking her head to the side.

"That's because you two are one girls and two cute.", said Riku sighing.

"Whatever," said Kairi giving up on the conversation.

The three friends walked their way to the bus stop and waited in silence, not that Riku was complaining he was actually grateful. Another stressful year of school was about to start, but he figured he might as well get it over with the faster he graduates the faster he leaves this city. Finally the bus came and the three boarded for their trip back to hell.

**88888888888888888888888888888888**

Okay I'm done with my chapter, next it's Tyah's chapter at least I think it is. Anyway what do you guys think we want to know. Yeah we're crazy enough, Kadaj and Riku actually we think it's hot can't you just imagine it? We'll update as fast as we can. Now I got to update my other fics damn I'm behind.

R&R, please


	2. Not so Pleasant Encounter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry for the long wait, please forgive me. I am Tye and I hope you like the second chapter. Oh, and Chris forgot to put this in the first chapter, we don't own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts.

**Chapter Two: Not So Pleasant Encounter...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

As Riku, Sora, and Kairi approached the school gates, Kadaj pulled up on his motorcycle….

"Looks like Nightmare Jr. is here." Says Riku.

Sora turns to Riku confused.

"Nightmare Jr.?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? Sephiroth was the terror of the school back in the days and Kadaj is a mini version of him." Riku says with a smirk.

Kairi turns to Riku. "Neither of them is that bad Riku."

"Are you sure about that Kairi?"

"Well….."

As Kadaj steps down from his bike, he walks over to Riku.

"What did you call me!"

"I called you Nightmare Jr., you got anything to say about it."

"Yeah, I do. How can you call me Nightmare Jr. when you look and talk like a old man."

"I do not look and talk like an old man, you bastard!"

"Yes you do, big foot bitch!"

"Psychotic hoe!"

"Homo pervert!"

"Micro mini nightmare!"

"I am not a nightmare!"

"Oops, I forgot, you're not a nightmare, you're an oversized baby with psychological problems!"

"Say that to my face ugly bitch!"

"I already did, you idiot!"

While Riku and Kadaj continued fighting, Sora and Kairi were running towards the school as if their lives depended on it.

"Why are they running like that? They looked like they were running from a monster." Riku said while ignoring Kadaj's insults.

Riku turned around to see what they were running from. And then, he saw what and who they were running from. As soon as Riku saw that person, he turned around and ran for his life.

"Why are you running Riku, are you scared?"

"If I were you Kadaj, I would be running too!"

And just like that, Riku was gone.

"What the hell?" Said Kadaj confused.

"Well, well, well, look who is, it's the little troublemaker."

Kadaj turned around to see who said that and when he did, Kadaj died and came back to life in less than 5 seconds. It was Mr. Gaysomscare, the assistant principle. Nobody scared Kadaj more than he did. Mr.Gaysomscare's name described himself perfectly. He was scary, and he was gay, highly gay.

"What a naughty, naughty boy. You're even late on the first day of school. Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson, Kadaj."

As soon as Mr.Gaysomscare said that, Kadaj ran for his life screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again I'm sorry it took so long to update. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading it. Please review!


	3. This is All Your Fault!

Hey people, what's up looks like it's my turn again to update well lets see what author notes do I have to do? Well first thing I should make known is my nickname you guys know Tye, of course you know my penname CeTe well my nickname which you can call me by is Chris.

Another thing to get out please keep in mind this is what I call a joint fic meaning there are two people working on this story. Tye and I have two different writing styles her's is more, how do I say, more light then mine. Mine on the other hand is more detailed and slightly dark at times also Tye is not as experianced as me at this so cut her some slack. Hey, she might turn out better then me as this fic goes on. Anyway this will probably be how it'll roll we'll each do one chapter each and for your light fluff filled funny chapters you can probably count on Tye for those, for your more drama filled deep chapters count on me for those.

Another thing then I'll shut up, the story even though under drama/romance is actually drama/romance/angst/ and action adventure in later chapters(we plan to make this fic long).

Anyway on to reviews:

**Kadaj Imposter: **Thanks for the compliment, I know Yazoo fat, that'll happen when Michael Jackson turns black, which is umm..never.

**Velvet Silver: **Thanks too, we'll try to update on a regular basis however I'm the one with updating issues between me and Tye.

**StraberryNoddles: **If you thought the first chapter was funny you should go back and read the second chapter if you haven't already.

**disclaimor:** We don't own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts they both belong to Square Enix and the brilliant Tetsuya Nomura.

**Chapter Three: This is All Your Fault! **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888 **

Riku walked into his first bell class and took the seat in the back by the window it was his favorite in every class that had windows in it he made sure he always had such a seat. His first bell according to his scheduale was his foriegn language class which was Italian in other words a class he could sleep through and get notes out of someone else and still pass as long as he passed the tests. Riku leaned back in his seat and put his head phones on waiting for the morning too pass quickly so he could go to lunch.

"Looky who I have here", Jesus no...

Riku opened one aquamarine eye only to stare into jade eyes; why was God out to get him? "What do you want Kadaj?", he couldn't help but sigh in frustration when he asked the question.

"Oh, nothing Riku, nothing at all I'm just surprised that we have the same first bell and...according to your scheduale we seem to have more together.", said the older silver haired teen while looking at Riku's scheduale which had been sitting on his desk.

"What!", Riku grabbed the scheduale and looked at it, Kadaj laughed.

"Yep, see we have first,third, and sixth bell together and I think we have the same lunch as well.", he said while pointing at Riku's paper. "Who did I kill in a past life?", said the younger one putting his head on his desk.

"Well, see ya in third bell Rikuuu", with that Kadaj walked to the other side of the room which surprised Riku he had expected him to throw an insult or tease him all bell or something.

Since seventh grade when Riku transferred to Sora's school he and Kadaj had been going at each other. Apparently Kadaj was use to being the best at everything, and you know what so was Riku basically ego's clashed and some were bruised can you guess whose took the worse beating? If you said the egotistical, psychotic, prissy, prick on the other side of the room then you guessed right. Riku wondered what happened over the summer to make Kadaj's personality a bit more subdued. Just as he thought that a pen cracked him in the side of the head.

"Hey, lame why're staring so hard at me what you got a crush on me or something?", said Kadaj giving Riku a very disturbing smile. On second thought Kadaj was just as mentally unstable as he was five years ago.

**000000000000000000000000000000 **

Riku headed towards the cafeteria for lunch which was after fourth bell which he thankfully didn't have with Kadaj the older one was acting very strange he was unusualy queit and it was kind of freaking him out. The irrational part of him was thinking that Kadaj was either planning something or was going to do something. The rational part was thinking that something probably happened to Kadaj over the summer or maybe he just grew up...why was he even worrying over that bastard!

Riku got his food from the line and looked around the cafeteria for Sora and Kairi and the others when he found them he started to make his friends. Unfortunately for Riku he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and crashed right into some poor soul both went crashing to the ground with food everywhere. The cafeteria was in an up roar with laughter filling the air because well it's high school and people crashing and falling is just plain funny.

"What the fuck will you watch where you're going dumbass!", said the other person Riku knew who it was instantly and wished God would just kill him now, but his ego had other plans and like with most boys the ego won over reason.

"Why don't you watch where you're going stupid!" , came the younger one's reply Riku got up and stood over Kadaj in a threatening sense but the older wouldn't be out done.

"I was, but your big ass which stomps all around the halls crashed into me!"

"At least I can see where I'm going your short ass can't see over most the people you date!"

"I'd rather be short then freakishly tall!"

I'm not freakishly tall you're just freakishly short!"

"Riku calm down", cried Kairi she could easily see where this was going when it came to competetions Riku didn't back down easily and as far as it was concerned to him this arguement was a challenge.

"Stay out of this Kai!"

"You got your little girlfriend to help you Riku. Oh wait she not your girl you don't swing that way where's your little boyfriend Sora?", Sora's face went beet red at that as well as Riku's and Kairi's(a very disturbing sight flashed through her head). That was the last strawRiku right hooked Kadaj sending the older boy flying to the floor. Kadaj flew back up and got Riku with a left jab and then sealed it with a kick to the head.

After that an all out fight insued between the two of course all the other students were cheering it on all you heard was "Fight! Fight! Fight!", and of course the two complied by continueing. All of a sudden the crowd that was once standing around them ran for their lives screaming even Sora and kairi gertted. The reason you ask...

"Well, well, well still up to trouble as usual eh, you two?"

The two fueding boys stopped on point with Kadaj having got a hold of Riku's hair and Riku biteing the mess out of Kadaj's arm. The two boys tried running unfortunately they didn't get far because Mr. Gaysomscare got a hold of their shirts for a scary fag he was strong as hell. Riku was close to tears and Kadaj was struggeling like his life depended on it.

"It would seem that I'll have to punish you two boys for real this time. However since I like the two of you, detention, for today with me."

Riku and Kadaj both almost died.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was after three in the afternoon by the time Riku and Kadaj got out of detention and both boys vowed silently that they would never get detention with Mr. Gaysomscare _ever_ again. Kadaj could've sworn that he'd been violated in about ten different ways the only problem he'd never be able to prove it Mr.Gaysomscare was a sneaky bastard.

"This was all your freakin fault Riku!"

"What're blaming all this on me for?"

"Because I can that's why!"

"Why're you yelling?"

"I'm not yelling!"

With that Kadaj went to where his motorcycle was parked. Riku sighed he learned a long time ago Kadaj was prone to throwing tantrums out of no where he wittnessed a really bad one once and he did not want to be on the recieveing end of one. Riku went to the bus stop to wait for the bus after a minute he heard what sounded like someone _trying_ to start up a motorcycle but was failing miserbly. He heard a stream of curses and smirked "Hey, Kadaj you stranded?"

Kadaj turned and glarred at Riku "Mind your own buesiness freak."

"Well be careful, a lot of things can happen at night to someone especially little kids."

"Just be queit and mind your own buesiness I'll be fine."

As if hearing that all of a sudden thunder was heard. "Oh, you can't be serious..." A huge crack of thunder and lightning was heard then a sheet of rain came down.

"Oh, come on!", cried Kadaj.

"I hope you got an umbrella", said Riku pulling one from his back pack. Kadaj ignored him and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, nii-san?" Listening to Kadaj talk to his brother Riku's thoughts drifted to his own older brother he wondered how he was doing.

'_probably off somewhere with that little fiancee' of his._'

All of a sudden Kadaj's frustrated yells pulled him from his thoughts. "But nii-san...please...you can't be serious...fine then!", Kadaj hung up his cell phone and kicked his motorcycle "Dammit!"

"Everything alright over there.", asked the other teen actually sounding concerned. "Everything's fine!"

"Can't get a ride home, huh?", Riku smirked when Kadaj avoided his gaze however the other silver haired youth finally sighed "All three of my brother's are apparently busy..."

"Why don't you just catch the bus?", Kadaj looked at Riku like he grew another head. "Nevermind."

The two stood in silence for a minute, but Kadaj's sneezing cut all that. Riku sighed "Look Kadaj do you plan to stay out here all night? You'll either freeze to death or get attacked by someone.", Kadaj laughed "If I kicked you ass so easily I think I proved I can take care of my self."

"One, you didn't beat me, and two...at least I can get home.", Kadaj scowled at the younger teen "You know what, shut up, I do got a ride home it's called the bus!", with that Kadaj went and stood at the curb next to the bus stop.

"Umm, Kadaj I don't think you should..."

"Shut up!"

All of a sudden an SUV drove buy real fast and poor Kadaj was drenched. Kadaj stood extra with a look on his facing saying 'Can this get any worse?'. Riku tried not to laugh he really did, but that sight was too priceless, but he was tryng hard not to laugh. What really got him to not laugh was seeing the older boy's body start to tremble Riku came up next to Kadaj and saw he had small tears of frustration slide down his cheecks. Riku put a hand on Kadaj's shoulder, but the other pulled away "I don't need your help or pity, okay."

Riku studied the other one, Kadaj from where he stood looked so much more...fragile.

"Look, Kadaj why don't you just come to my house till the rain stops or till one of your brothers is able to come and get you?"

"I said I don't need your help or pity!"

"I'm trying to be nice either take it or leave it."

The bus pulled up to stop and Riku headed towrds it and looked back at Kadaj "Well?". His pride was screaming 'Hell No!' while his common sense was saying 'Yes'. For once that day Kadaj listened to his common sense and followed after Riku and for the first time since he was five rode the bus.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888 **

I'm Done! I'm Done! Thank you Jesus! This chapter took way too long to me. Anyway Tye's got the next chapter so you guys have to wait for her to get to typing. Anyway thanks for reading.

Read&Review please.


	4. It's Just Wierd!

Hey people it's me Chris, I'm back! I know this is suppose to be Tye's chapter unfortunately the poor thing's going through a horrible case of writers block. So I'm writting chapter four for her, she assures you guys that this will be the last time this happens. I'm telling her that you guys don't care as long as you get your chpapters. Also as you can see I changed the title I didn't like the first one for real so I had to change it because it was bugging the hell out of me. Anyway lets get on with the review responses...

**Fanfiction Addiction Fan: **Thanks we're glad you like it. I know Kadaj and Riku in the same fic is just plain sexy.

**Shadow Hearts:** Thanks for the compliment.

**Kadaj Imposter: **I know exactly what those three were doing they were sitting together on the couch watching tv and all three lied about being busy because they didn't want to get up. It's a common thing among siblings especially when the youngest is a pain in the ass.

**Sky Korat: **Yay, Sky Korat likes our story! I'm glad you think the story's funny you guys better enjoy the funniness because the story's about to take a major turn in the later chapters.

_**Oh and here's a major note you need to know the rating of this fic will eventually be raised to M so I suggest you put this on your alert list or you'll be looking for it. But we'll most likely tell you the chapter before when we'll raise it for right now it'll stay rated T. **_

Okay I think that about covers it. Okay on with the chapter.

**disclaimer:** We don't own so don't sue.

**Chapter four: It's Just Wierd!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888 **

Kadaj was the type of person who was very sure of himself and had an answer for everything. He rarely ever doubted things at least for the past eight years he hadn't. However the past few months he has found himself doing just that doubting which he hated doing. Doubting things made him doubt his actions, and by doubting his actions he doubted his judgment which then lead him to doubt his emotions which lead him to doubt his entire being. That doubt brought on the one emotion he hated most of all, fear.

**000000000000000000 **

Riku watched Kadaj from the side of his eyes the older boy looked very uncomfortable being on the bus which lead him to look out of place being on it. Kadaj was very good at masking his emotions however Riku was better at seeing right through such actions. He could easily tell that Kadaj would rather be anywhere then on the bus, but he could also see that something else was bothering the older silver haired boy.

"Do we have to ride the bus?"

The question seemed to come out of no where which through Riku off a bit, but he caught himself and stayed cool he turned and was met by Kadaj's piercing catlike jade eyes. To anyone else they would've thought that his eyes held indifference or even irratation Riku being who he was saw uncertainty and something else as if Kadaj was sensing danger or something. Riku was about to say something but was cut off by...

"Hey, sweetheart you got a minute?"

Kadaj looked like he was going to be sick, Riku turned to see three boys who looked like they would be in college looking over in their direction their sights set on Kadaj. It didn't take much for Riku to figure out who they were talking to.

"No I don't, so mind your own buesiness.", Kadaj didn't even turn to look at them even as they moved up to sit near them.

"Ahh, come on don't be like that honey."

(A.N./ I am evil, yes, I am, and loving it.)

"Take a hike hoodrat I don't have time for people like you."

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"What it sounds like."

"Why you little bitch..."

"Hey! _He_ said he wasn't interested so leave.", cut in Riku already seeing what this was leading to. If the situation wasn't turning so serious Riku would've laughed at the look on the guy's face at the realazation that Kadaj was indeed male. With that the three guys went back to their original seats.

"Why'd you do that?", Kadaj asked suspicious.

"Because if the situation wasn't stopped we'd be arrested for assault and battery.", Riku said in a dead pan voice as if it was the easiest thing to put together.

Kadaj eyed Riku up and down he still didn't know why Riku was being so nice to him. The only time people who didn't like you were nice was because they were either planning something or they wanted something out of you. People didn't go from being rotten to nice they just didn't evil people stayed evil and people who didn't like you will never like you that's just how it was. With that thought set in place Kadaj vowed he wouldn't fall for Riku's trick whatever the trick was.

Riku was all too aware of Kadaj giving him the evil eye he knew the older one didn't really trust him. Honestly Kadaj was so cynical you thought he was an old man who was going crazy because he was dead sure his kids were trying to put him in a nursing home. Riku pulled the string signalling they wqanted to get off and without a word stood up and walked off already knowing Kadaj was flying right after him.

**00000000000000000 **

Riku's apartment was nice though in Kadaj's opinion he could've picked a better neighborhood. It wasn't that it was in the ghetto or anything though you would still have to sometimes watch your back. The two were currently walking up the stairs to Riku's apartment which was on the sixth floor.

"You do know there's such thing as an elevator which I'm pretty sure I saw."

"It's broken so suck up and shut up."

Kadaj huffed but went silent anyway and then sneezed forgetting he was still wearing wet clothes, even though they had dryed a bit they were still pretty damp he'd hoped Riku hadn't heard him.

"When we get inside you can change.", said Riku not even looking back at Kadaj apparently having heard him anyway. Finally they were at Riku's door walking into the apartment Kadaj took in the scenery the aparatment had an artsy feel to it, and it wasn't just because of the various artworks around the place.

"You must really like art, did you paint all these?", Kadaj asked walking into the living room and looking at the paintings.

"Yeah, how'd you figure?"

Kadaj pointed to the paint brushes sitting on a table with various other art supplies. "Just a hunch", he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I paint, write, I also play guitar."

"A jack of all trades, eh?", Kadaj said off handedly.

Riku laughed "I guess you could say that"

"They're...really good."

"Thanks"

Riku walked out of the living room into what Kadaj assumed to be the kitchen since he heard what could only be a refrigerator door opening. "You want something to eat or drink or whatever?"

"Yeah whatever."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Kadaj"

"Fine, give me something to drink!"

Riku walked back in with two sodas and threw one at Kadaj who caught it with ease.

"Your, catching has improved.", Riku smirked as Kadaj scoweled at him.

"Go to hell"

"Already've been it's quite warm you should visit sometime."

"I've been and never want to go again where you went most likely is nothing like what I've seen."

"Oh my God wondering which designer store to shop in next is very scary."

"You don't know shit about me or my past so don't even start!"

The two teens glared at each other neither moving as if seeing who would give in first. Riku felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand looking into Kadaj's eyes they went from jade to a crystal green and had a feral look in them the older teen was obviously _very_ pissed.

"You should go call your brothers...", Riku said his voice just a whisper, but Kadaj heard anyway and nodded his head as if reading his mind Riku added "The phone's in the hallway."

Kadaj got up and left the room and Riku let out the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. If he had to stare into those eyes any longer Riku was sure he would've lost himself in them they were that enchanting...hold up did he just think that!

"Riku, honey"

Riku visibly jumped being brought out of his thoughts he didn't even hear the door open. He looked up to see Quistis Trepe standing in front of him hands. "Quis don't you know how to call?"

Quistis just smiled at him, Quistis had long blond hair usually pulled back and clipped up and crystal blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. "You should know better then anyone that I wouldn't do such a thing." Riku sighed yes he knew, he had known Quistis since he was in diapers she was like an older sister to him and his brother, and when his older brother Squall left she took it upon herself to look out for him. Even if it meant making unannounced visits to his apartment on a daily basis.

"What is it that you're stopping by for this time?", he asked sounding a little annoyed which he was he loved Quistis he really did, but he wasn't in the mood right now.

"The usual to make sure you're alive, and are eating right and all that stuff."

"And...", he knew there was something else she wanted to talk about he could feel it.

Quistis sighed typical Riku "Squall called me the other day."

Riku's aquamarine eyes took on a bitter tone to them "So" as well his voice.

"He said he's been trying to call you, but you won't pick up or return his calls."

"Like I want to talk to that bastard."

"Riku!"

"What?"

"Ummm, did I walk in at a bad time?"

Quistis and Riku turned to see Kadaj standing there looking slightly confused the look on his face was cute..wait did he just think that, what the hell!

"Oh, I didn't know you had company."

"You would've if you'd called before coming over."

Quistis ignored Riku's smart comment "Hi, I'm Quistis it's nice to meet you."

Kadaj nodded his head "Kadaj"

"Kadaj, that name sounds familier you wouldn't happen to be Cloud's brother right?"

Kadaj looked taken back by the question she knew Cloud, regardless he nodded his head answering her question.

"I thought so, so that also makes you Sephiroth's youngest brother. Cloud and I werein the same class in high school and college."

"Wha?", asked both teens at the same time. "It's true now Cloud and I weren't exactly best buds but I knew him quite well. He talked about you and your brothers often when we actually talked together. I haven't seen him in some years now how is he?"

"He's...fine", Kadaj said uncertain, interesting how now Riku seemed to have ties with his family. "Well isn't that interesting...", said Riku as he stood up and pulled his shirt off while making his way to his room. Kadaj couldn't fight the redness that came to his face. Riku noticed this unfortunately.

"What are going all red for?"

"I'm not red"

"Yes, you are very much so"

"Just shut up, don't you know how to change in your own room!"

"It's my apartment, we're both guys, Quistis use to change my diapers for Christ sake why should it matter?"

Good question why should it matter Kadaj couldn't come up with a very goos answer though changing in front of others he was not use to. It wasn't something they did for real at home since he and his brothers were very private people no matter how close they were with each other.

"It just does okay! It's just wierd!"

"Riku, leave Kadaj alone you're embarrising him", Quistis jumped in her voice soft smoothing over the situation. Kadaj then sneezed out of no where Riku then shoved some clothes in his hands not saying anything. Kadaj looked at the clothes a pair loose black jeans and a gray wife beater. "I know they're not designer duds, but it's the best I could do."

Kadaj walked out of the living room and into the bathroom to change. In the bathroom Kadaj's mind began to raom it always did when he was by himself . He wondered on what he had herard fom Riku and Quistis' conversation it seemed Riku had a not so sweet relationship with his brother. Kadaj wondered how Riku could hate his brother as much as he sounded like he did, but Kadaj knew better then to ask. Thinking about the younger silver haired tenn gave him an alien feeling in the pit of his stomach it felt like butterflies which were then set ablize giving him a warm feeling. It was just wierd this whole situation and he didn't like it.

"Kadaj, your brother is here."

Kadaj came from the bathroom to see Yazoo in the front door cocking his head giving his brother a questioning look as if asking what had happened that he ended up here. Kadaj glared at Yazoo as if saying it was his fault he was here.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Kadaj and you too Yazoo tell Cloud I said hi", Quistis said sensing some tension. Yazoo nodded to the two others and turned to leave. Kadaj said bye to Quistis and looked over at Riku debating whether or not to bother saying bye because despite what had happened today he still didn't like Riku and he was sure Riku didn't like him. However Riku looked over from what he had been doing and gave a small wave "See ya tomarrow", Kadaj nodded and left feeling the heat rise to his face. That was ...just wierd.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888 **

Another chapter down, and it seems the attraction is starting to develope bewtween don't worry there will be more for all us yaoi obsessed fangirls. There will be other shounen-ai pairings as well if you can guess before we introduce them you get a either a virtual cyber cookie or brownie and if you can guess all the future pairings you get a virtual cyber cake.

See ya, R&R please!


End file.
